Recently, with the increased use of the Internet, large databases containing resumes from individuals seeking new employment opportunities have been created. In one system, the database includes a scanned image of a person's printed resume with some searchable terms attached to the image as an index. In another system the scanned image is stored and Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is performed on it to obtain and store searchable terms in the index. Yet another system has the individual copy text data from a resume, displayed in the word processing program in which it was prepared, e.g., Corel's WordPerfect or Microsoft Word, into different display fields to place the resume data into the resume database. Irrespective of how the resume information is placed in the database, however, it is necessary to be able to search for and find candidates that are qualified for a particular job opening.
Typically, one or more members of a corporation's Human Resources organization are trained in using the resume database, i.e., how to search the resume database to identify candidates who might be qualified to fill open positions. When a candidate is identified, however, the information needs to be shared with a Hiring Manager, i.e., the individual that is looking to fill an opening in the organization. Often, a corporation has specific procedures to be followed in the review/interview process. Some of these procedures are related to complying with EEOC regulations as well as related to internal record-keeping requirements. Compliance with procedure is monitored by the Human Resources department.
Usually the Hiring Manager is not trained in using the resume database because it is neither cost-effective nor efficient for this training to be provided to all potential Hiring Managers in a corporation. Thus, information from the Hiring Manager regarding a candidate that has been found in a search of the resume database generally is entered by the Human Resources organization. Entering all of this information is a heavy burden for the Human Resources organization, especially in a large corporation. Further, the potential for incorrect information to be entered into the resume database with respect to a candidate increases as more people are involved in placing the information into the database. Finally, keeping track of resumes that have been forwarded to a Hiring Manager and monitoring the Hiring Manager's actions is a difficult process.
Training all potential Hiring Managers how to use the resume database to insert information regarding a candidate is inefficient. A Hiring Manager's use of the resume system might be so infrequent that the training is forgotten due to non-use. In addition, because Hiring Managers would use the database infrequently, the cost of a license for each Hiring Manager may not justify its benefits.